


Discussion

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Discussion

Title: Discussion  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape, Hermione  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 690  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html), [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html), [Impossible](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/307528.html) and [Emergency Call](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/308470.html).

  
~

Discussion

~

When he heard the Apparition crack, Severus sighed. _Bloody..._

“Snape?” he heard a distinctly female voice call out. _Not Potter, then._

“In here,” he ground out. The room was well lit, with candlelight that reflected off several perfectly placed mirrors. This was his Potions laboratory at Spinner’s End and it was also his haven, his sanctuary. He had no idea how someone had traced him here. As the person stepped inside, he saw her face and he almost groaned aloud.

“Merlin save me from busybodies,” he snarled. “What do you want?”

“Hello, Professor,” Granger said, a determined look on her face. “We need to talk.”

“I cannot imagine what you think we have to discuss,” Severus said dryly.

“Oh, I think you know,” Granger said, crossing her arms.

Severus sighed. “Very well. Say your piece and leave. I have work to do.”

“I’ve spoken with Harry,” she said as he began to turn away.

“Indeed. Somehow I am not surprised,” Severus muttered. “And what sordid tale did he tell you?”

“Nothing sordid,” she said. “Just that you didn’t believe him when he told you that he’s interested in you.”

Severus’ hand shook and he bit back a curse as he almost added too much ground unicorn horn to the cauldron. “I do not,” he snarled. “I am sure an intelligent person such as yourself can appreciate my hesitation as concerns Potter’s... assertions.”

“Except he is, you know,” she said gently. “I’ve known Harry for a long time, and I’ve never seen him like this. He _is_ interested in you. He genuinely cares for you.”

“He is under the influence of a spell,” Severus bit out. “I suspect he’s not even aware of what he’s doing or saying--”

“Hm. I think you should read the terms of the actual spell that Malfoy concocted before you say anything more,” Granger said.

“I cannot,” Severus said. “I am not privy to that information. I have seen enough of its unfortunate effect, however.”

The rustle of parchment behind him made him spin.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What is that?”

“The terms of the spell,” Granger said. “Fortunately for you, I happen to have it. Take a look. If you’d like, I can explain the bits of it that may be complicat--” She broke off at his scathing glare.

“Why do you even have this?” He wanted to resist reading it, but something made him lean forward and begin to scan.

“Harry received it by owl from Malfoy. He didn’t understand it, so he asked me to look at it.”

“And you never returned it?”

She shrugged. “He asked me to look at it. He wasn’t using it, so I kept it.”

Severus read slowly and thoroughly, his eyes widening as he got to the relevant part. “This indicates that the spell cannot work unless both parties are... similarly affected,” he murmured.

“Yes, I saw that bit, too,” Hermione said, inspecting her nails casually. She almost smiled at the blistering look he sent her way.

“I suppose this explains those urges--”

Hermione’s head snapped up at that. “Urges?” she asked carefully.

“Never mind.” He scowled at her. “Why are you going this?” he finally asked.

“Harry’s my friend.”

“Which begs the question. Why would you encourage him to take up with a former Death Eater with an unsavoury past who made his life a living hell?”

“You’re who he wants,” Hermione said simply. “You can make him happy, and believe it or not, Professor, you deserve to be happy as well.”

“No threats about what you’ll do to me if I hurt him?” Severus asked sardonically.

She smiled and shivers went up his back. “I don’t think that’s necessary, is it? I mean, you recall I can be inventive when needed, yes?”

Severus smiled a genuine smile and bowed in respect. “Indeed, I do.”

“Excellent. Then I think we’re done here. Thank you for seeing me, Professor.”

With a whirl of her robes she was gone, and Severus stared down at the parchment he still held. No doubt she had left it with him deliberately. Now he had to decide how to proceed.

~


End file.
